pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chilling
Has been moved to Build:Team - GHMP as per PvX:NAME. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 01:47, 1 August 2010 (UTC) :^ Wtf is this for. I am mildly intrigued. ¬ Docta Rask Jenkins 05:19, August 17, 2010 (UTC) The reason for the GHMP build Hello, everyone. I know a lot of people have been looking at the build I put up, and I'm sorry for leaving you all hanging. I didn't really expect people to see it if I named it something random like GHMP (which stands for GottaHaveMyPops, my account name on a few games). It is under construcion at the moment. Please don't edit it or anything, as I was using PVXwiki to really help me with all of the health calculations and skill builds, so it would help if you didn't mess up the skills or add anything. It is supposed to be a mega dervish tank with a bonder, but I can't really tell you much, as I'm still working on it. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Chilling (talk • ) 05:46, August 17, 2010 (UTC). :If you don't want other people editing it just yet, it would probably be best to move the build into your userspace until you complete it. I can move it to User:Chilling/Team - GHMP if you want, or you could do that yourself. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 07:43, 17 August 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm not really sure how to do that, so if you could do it for me, please do! Thanks! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Chilling (talk • ) 07:46, August 17, 2010 (UTC). :It's been moved, and I'll put a link to it on your user page so you can easily find it later. Please read PvX:SIGN and PvX:INDENT, as you have been forgetting to do both. You can find more information for new users at our New User Guide if you have more questions about policies. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 07:52, 17 August 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! Chilling 08:01, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to stop by and say: Hi. Also, it's great to see a new user that isn't whining because he had a build deleted! (All too often, new users will start massive drama about their first few builds.) Anyway, if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask myself. (Or Toraen, like you've already figured out.) :> And most importantly, if anyone calls you dumb or anything, just remember that they're probably a lot stupider than you are. <3 Daññy 04:39, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! I actually do have a question, figured I'd post it here instead of your talk page, hopefully you've got this followed >.>. I was trying to figure out how to make a 'user page' or whatever they're called (a build that only you can see, so you can make it fully before saving it to the public eye). How exactly do you make a build private to you only? Do you just take out the 'build stub' tag at the very beginning of the build? Thanks again Chilling 05:45, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::You can't make pages hidden. Every page on this wiki is visible to the public. However, if you make a build in your userspace (by putting User: in front of it) people usually don't bother to look at it and others aren't allowed to edit it by policy unless you give them the ok. Builds stored in your userspace aren't subject to vetting, so you'll be able to keep it regardless of user opinions. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 06:21, 20 August 2010 (UTC) ::^what Toraen said. I actually forgot to follow this, but I'm following it now. ^_^ Daññy 19:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Great, thanks. I could use some critisism on "Team - Poundway General Clearing". Hopefully people don't just delete it, 'cause I'm looking for more than a few opinions, and I've still got some things up my sleeve if it comes across some problems. Chilling 19:39, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Moved it to Build:Team - Poundway General Clearing, you forgot to put it in the 'Build:' namespace. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 20:21, 20 August 2010 (UTC) :::::Okay, thanks. I keep forgetting those... Chilling 20:42, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm very drunk right now, but if I saw the skill bars right, it looks like a PvE general spike build. Which is bad. In PvE, you're going to want SY! one way or another. And if you want take it, you're going to want a damn good reason not to. Since you've got a sin on the team, you're out of reasons automatically, so it'll never pass vetting. Of course, this is in my drunk opinion, but I'm sure I'm not totally off. ::::::If you want to really help out on the PvE-side of things, I'd strongly suggest working out either overall or area-specific variants to builds like Spiritway, Sabway, and Discordway. All three are time-tested builds, but all three have issues in areas that heavily counter them - finding fixes is certainly a good way to stamp your name on a few bars if you feel like it. Daññy 10:13, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I don't see your point with the sin. Are sins just ruled out as bad now that the best skill in the game was nerfed some? As I said, it's not like the build is done. I still have space to add a few more players if I just take out one or two of the DwGs. ::::::::Not sure. I'd imagine sins still make good tanks, and I know they're still good with things like Moebius, but balling things for heroes is never worth it. (And it it's not heroes, it'll never get voted in because organized PvE clears really don't happen except for a select few zones - at least that I've ever heard of.) Daññy 02:55, August 22, 2010 (UTC)